onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Blade
|height = 180 cm (5'11") |weight = 73 kg (161 lbs.) |location = Z-City |occupation = Hero |weapons = Sword |level = B-Class |rank = 50 (Current) 61 (1.5 years ago) |affiliation = Hero Association |manga = Summer}} Darkness Blade (ダークネスブレイド, Dākunesu Bureido) is a B-Class Rank 50 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Darkness Blade is a young, tall man. He has fairly long, unkempt hair and a large, X-shaped scar on his right cheek. He had narrow eyes with dark circles under them. Darkness Blade dressed in a black, decorated armor with many spikes and scales. Around his waist, he carried a black buckle with the scabbard of his sword attached. Personality Darkness Blade has an intimidating aura and is confident of his own power. He speaks in a very sophisticated way, almost poetic and very heroic, but as commented on by Red Muffler, sounds pretty stupid. He has also shown during the Hero Costume Contest to be quite verbose in describing himself. History Magicicada Larva Attack When the 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph attacks Z-City, some Superheroes are sent to the scene, under which Darkness Blade, Red Muffler and Grad School Graduate are struggling against the creature, so Darkness Blade orders them to fall back and spouts some heroic, though stupid-sounding words. His words were in vain, since the three heroes were quickly defeated by the creature and had to retreat to Shelter 7, all beat up, where they are booed at by the bystanders. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Darkness Blade and a few other heroes fight against Do-S. Darkness Blade and two other heroes end up becoming love slaves before being knocked out by the Blizzard Group. While under Do-S' mind control, he was attacking Fubuki with the rest of mind slaves, but was immobilized by Tatsumaki, who used her powers to smash him into a wall. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Taste More than one and a half years after becoming a hero, Darkness Blade participates in the first Hero Costume Contest, but was given a score of 16 out of 30. Later Game-Berus attacked the contest area and Darkness Blade tried to fight it, but is pushed away and defeated in one attack, his armor broken. Numbers He and other heroes tried to stop Jumping Spider together, but were easily blown away by the creature because of a misunderstanding of the monster's real capability. Abilities and Powers Red Muffler states that he is a promising rookie more than one and a half years before present events. Darkness Blade had also professed to be proficient in calligraphy and playing piano in the Hero Costume Contest. Okame-Chan measured his strength to be 759 stronger than the top half of Jumping Spider and Red Muffler but weaker than A-Class heroes and a bear. Fighting Style Ryusei Maretsukyou Shinken: '''A fighting style involving his skill with the sword. He usually slices his opponents in half. Equipment '''Longsword: Darkness Blade, as his title suggests, wields a black longsword with a somewhat fantasy-like look. Armor: Darkness Blade's armor has a dark black color and is said to weight 26 kilograms. Hero Rating Darkness Blade's rating determined by the Hero Association : Quotes *''"Let this merciless evil-slaying blade of mine tear through everything in its way."'' Major Battles *Darkness Blade, Dynamite Man, Saturn Man and Pandaman vs. Do-S Extra Battles *Darkness Blade, Red Muffler and Grad School Graduate vs. 170,000-Year Magicicada Nymph *Darkness Blade vs. Game-Berus *Darkness Blade, Great Philosopher, Stinger and Red Muffler vs. Jumping Spider References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:B-Class Category:Swordsman Category:Male Category:Manga Original Category:Heroes